


Splish Splash

by CultureisDarkBeer



Series: Mulder and Scully Attend Sex Therapy [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: Mulder and Scully have temporarily relocated to England while their daughter attends Oxford. Faced with an empty nest, they've taken on the counseling of Dr. Jean Milburn to re-ignite their physical relationship.





	Splish Splash

Otis could have never predicted that his sex life would go from not even being able to get himself off, to entertaining bondage and dirty talk with his freaky red headed bombshell of a girlfriend. It was the middle of the day and the sun had created a spotlight on the bed through the dorm room window further eating at whatever was left of Otis’ desire for spontaneity. Breathe. Just breathe. Do not overheat. Count Otis, he thought to himself as he laid on the hard dorm-issued mattress that was covered in his girlfriend’s alien and UFO sheets. Otis lifted his bare scrawny arms up over his head at her instruction. Even now in his late teens, his chest was mostly bare, even his underarms only carrying wisps of hair. The fluffy pink handcuffs she was fastening to his wrists reminded him of the frilly nightgown his best friend Eric owned. Deep breaths he reminded himself. Although that only made his already protruding ribs jut out further. He needed to get out of his own head.  

“Creating a performative situation in the bedroom while healthy and audacious, should not replace good romance,” he rambled chuckling nervously, his pale white skin exposed to the elements now that she had removed the last remnants of his clothes.

She slithered up to his ear and he felt the warmth of her skin, his eyes following the hills of her breasts barely contained by her black leather bra. Her hot breath tickled his ear and stiffened his erection. “You get me so hot when you pontificate,” she whispered. “Tell me more.”

She ran a lone hand against his chest and he whimpered, his forehead saturated in perspiration.

“Are you proud of your penis?” She asked.

Otis laughed uncomfortably. “Yes,” he nodded. “Yes I am. I hope I am providing you with clear effective verbal intercourse.” He smiled nervously as she stroked his chest.

“Oh, yes,” she agreed tossing a leg over his torso and mounting him.

“Your intercourse is very effective,” she whimpered. “As is your penis.”

She moaned as she started to ride him, “Say my name.”

“I don’t know why I have to call you by..”

“Same my name,” she demanded, her moans rising an octave.

“Oh..,” Otis shook his head and closed his eyes, “Mulder you feel so good.” She picked up the pace, “Yes, say it again.”

He opened his eyes back up and stared at the independent woman with the long flowing fiery hair bouncing on top of him, having her way with him. Yeah, she could have anything she wanted. “I love when you’re on top of me… Mulder.”

She put a hand between them and Otis fixated on her fingers as they skillfully moved against herself.

He gulped and remembered to actively communicate. “You’re beautiful,” he exclaimed and his mouth hung open. “Oh, God.”

Otis heard the latch of the door in the back of his mind, but his body was floating, he was close, but a gruff voice and the cocking of a Glock splashed ice water all over his parade. “Get away from my daughter!”

“Daddy!” his girlfriend screamed quickly reaching for the sheet piled next to them to cover herself. Thankfully she never removed her clothes. Non-thankfully her clothes were a mesh and lace crotchless black bodysuit.

“You are a sick son of a bitch and I will kill your scrawny ass!” her father threatened. The man towered over him. Over six feet in height and ripped, a skillful retired FBI agent that could certainly shoot someone if provoked. Otis could feel his bowels threatening to release.

“Daddy no!”

“And you.. Go get dressed. If your mother finds out about this..”

\---

Mulder slammed the car door as he got in, while his daughter slumped down in the back with her arms crossed and pouted, a big bulky sweatshirt and jeans replacing her previous attire.

“What happened? What took you so long?” Scully asked innocently.

“We’ll discuss it later,” Mulder grumbled. “Right now let’s focus on getting lunch. We’re going to be late for our therapy group as it is.”

“I don’t know why you need therapy, you can’t keep your hands off one another,” their daughter huffed. “I think you have a thing for Dr. Milburn.”

Mulder twisted in his seat and pointed his finger. “That’s enough young lady.”

He turned back around and fixed his seatbelt spouting, “How dare you insinuate I would look at anyone besides your mother.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to mom.”

 

\-------

 

The door to Jean Milburn’s house swung open abruptly and out came her workshop attendees. As Mulder had anticipated, they had missed the entire event. Not that he had anything to complain about in that department, but like anything else, there was always something new you could learn.

When they reached the top of the steps Jean was there with a warm friendly smile looking as vibrant as ever. “You’re tardy, but that does not come as a surprise to me Mr. Mulder,” she quipped. “I don’t have time for a full session today, but if you still desire to attend the fellatio workshop, I was thinking of a private instruction?” Jean suggested flirtatiously as her voice rose an octave, the dull blonde of her hair only accentuating the royal blue of her eyes.

Mulder looked over at Scully who already had her eyebrows in the air. “I think we can attempt a private instruction,” Mulder answered with a tilt of the head.

“We’ll start with preparation,” Jean said as she lead them in slightly brushing against them as they passed. “Mr. Mulder you can go wash up in the bathroom and Dana and I will join you shortly.”

“Okay.” Mulder squeezed Scully’s hand before heading towards the back.

The bathroom, nowhere close to average, was almost the size of their bedroom in Virginia. The entire room was covered in paintings, phallic statues, and expensive beige Italian tile. The sink, toilet, and bidet had brass fixtures coated in a 24 karat gold. There were two tubs- A clawfoot on one side and another as part of the shower. Both of them also severely oversized.

Mulder undressed, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on a nearby shelf as his imaginary Scully scolded him in his ear. Not wanting to make a bad impression he scrubbed well. Even though this would be their second time, his nerves were playing with him. Now fresh and clean he filled up the tub and patiently waited for the women to arrive.

Dressed in robes, Jean and Scully didn’t have him waiting long. With a quick glance at Scully, Mulder adjusted the towel around his waist.

“Now is not the time to be shy,” Jean said pointing at his towel.

Mulder removed it hesitantly, but Jean patiently waited. “May I begin?” she asked Scully with her hands clasped together. Scully nodded her approval.

Mulder closed his eyes at Jean’s touch. It was skilled and technical. Each stroke conducted with purpose, but Mulder couldn’t relax.

“Are you nervous Mr. Mulder?” Jean inquired.

“I don’t feel nervous,” he returned, searching Scully’s eyes. For a minute he wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with this and all it would take was a slight movement of Scully’s chin and he would be ready to leave.

“Dana would you like to give it a go?” Jean asked ushering them both into the tub.

Scully stepped in as Mulder did and locked onto his gaze. That was always all it took. Their surroundings melted, the world stilled, and his cock grew, reaching for her, needing her. Electricity coursing through every inch of his body. Scully touched him delicately in response to his need calling her. Her manicured nails lightly scraping the sensitive skin around the base. He groaned as his cock thickened.   
He hadn’t left Scully’s eyes, but heard the water slosh at Jean’s approach and her comment, “Interesting. I’ll start with observation,” somewhere in the background.

Scully, on cue, dropped down to her knees, the water lapping against the small of her back as her hand wrapped around him twisted and stroked. He let out an uncontrollable groan. She squeezed it a little and then her lips parted, her tongue flat and ready as Mulder’s lips separated while he looked on. The moment her mouth wrapped around his head he couldn’t help but whisper. “Oh, fuck.” He had been waiting for this all day and fantasizing about it since their last session. He palmed her head with his hand and glanced down at Jean who had kneeled besides Scully.

Jean looked up at him with an interest he couldn’t quite gauge. It wasn’t worth dwelling on because Scully’s tongue twirled around the underside curve of his swollen tip like she couldn’t get enough. Her hand pumped along his shaft with an intoxicating twisting motion that told him she was longing for this day as much as he was. Mulder closed his eyes, but a hand came up underneath his balls that shot his eyes back open. Jean’s hand had Scully’s and she was urging her to cup him.

“Jean,” he moaned in protest, but then she squeezed her hand which forced Scully to squeeze him, and holy mother, that shit, combined with her sucking and twisting, just obliterated his mind.

“Take him all the way in Dana,” Jean instructed and then pushed Scully’s head towards his groin forcing her mouth to open wider, her tongue to flatten even more along his shaft, and her throat to open up. He watched as Scully’s hooded deep blue eyes stared up at him as Jean’s hand disappeared under the water to play with the swollen lips between Scully’s thighs.

Scully gradually pulled back from his cock. So very slowly, so her tongue could dance once again around the head.

Jean closed her eyes as she leaned into Scully’s mouth and before Scully’s eyes could ask he begged out in a moan, “Oh, yes, please.”

Their mouths joined right above his cock as it bobbed, skimming the underside of Scully’s chin. Scully was the first to recede, gliding her tongue along his shaft as her eyes locked seductively on Jean’s, only for Jean to follow along the other side.

“Oh, fuck.” The sensation was intense and Mulder wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold on, but damn he was going to try. He gripped his cock at the base like Scully taught him, squeezing it tight to stave off the inevitable.

Jean’s and Scully’s tongues and lips worked diligently as they settled on either side, his length too thick for them to actually meet. Slowly they worked their way back up to the head, where they could kiss and slide their tongues in and out of the other’s mouth while he carefully pushed his cock between them. His swollen crown tracing Jean’s mouth as she licked it, as Scully kissed and caressed it simultaneously sliding against Jean’s tongue, gliding under the curve then back over the tip, taking turns surrounding it in their mouths, sucking at it while it pressed hard against their lips. Five hands caressing and pumping it as he moved.

“This is too much,” he started in a whisper as he felt his balls start to draw and tingle, but they ceased their stroking and changed direction at his plea. Scully taking him once again, while Jean licked below, Scully’s fingers stroking his perineum, Jean’s stroking Scully. Mulder hadn’t even noticed until he heard the sloshing waves that Jean had grabbed a vibe to work in her left hand on herself. The sight was too much, but he closed his eyes to absorb the feelings and that too became overwhelming. Again, he focused on Scully’s eyes and her pleasure. Inside those eyes he saw her draw from his gratification and she began to moan, her lips vibrated deep into his cock and he moaned with her. This time, there was no saving him. He came as she did, pumping long streams deep into her throat, bracing himself on the tile wall. Jean following shortly after.

“Well,” Jean said as she towelled herself off and dressed back into her robe, “that showed promise.” She fixed her hair in the mirror and added, “I will finish up with my notes and send you off with some homework?”

Scully nodded and Mulder’s head bobbed to mirror Scully. What homework? With a final glow of her eyes and brightening of her face, Jean left the bathroom, shutting the door with a tiny click of the latch.  

“Scully, that was incredible,” Mulder said turning to her, searching her eyes for agreement. He liked this new experience. After almost half a century they were still finding different ways to excite the other. The addition of Jean didn’t bother him. He just needed to find Scully’s eyes and the warmth of their connection.

“You-you’re enjoying yourself?” he asked caressing her arm.

“I enjoy it the most when you’re inside me. I need you in order to be satisfied Mulder,” Scully replied and his heart constricted, a strong flash of pleasure piercing through him.

She reached up and met his lips, his jaw flexing in time with her own. Minutes passed quickly as the steam in the bathroom dissipated and Mulder’s mouth devoured Scully’s. He was getting worked up all over again. Only she could get him this way so quickly. He pulled back so he could drain the tub, but took a moment to steal the intense pleasure she gave him with a simple connection of their eyes. He’d never stop worshiping her.

Scully lifted a brow as she flicked out her tongue to run across her lip. Oh, Scully. He was going to give her what she wanted. He let his back slide against the shower wall as he sat back down in the empty tub, pulling her onto him. Scully wrapped her legs around him and he entered her easy, both groaning together.  

By the time Jean returned they were rocking slowly, grinding almost undetectably against the other, gazing into the other’s eyes. Both their chests burning from their impenetrable bond.

Jean made her way to the bench, inches from where Scully was riding him and sat.

”You two are quite unique. You get off on each other’s pleasure, on your connection. I’m not sure I’ve ever witnessed anything like that before. It’s beautiful. May I observe?”

Mulder checked Scully’s eyes. She rose up delicately until he was almost completely out of her only for her to bury him back in. That, he took, as a yes.

Mulder gave her a long, tender kiss and Jean examined from the sidelines, content to be the voyeur, carefully touching herself.  

Meanwhile, Mulder worked Scully with his fingers, but their movements were still slight. He felt only a slow tightening around him as her excitement grew, pulsing through her, pulsing into him and it made him grow ever harder. He felt Jean’s eyes upon them, saw her touching herself with deep slow circles out of the corner of his eye, but it only egged him on.

Mulder reached over to the bodywash and soaped up Scully’s breasts. She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders and Jean moaned in return, spreading her legs wide, arching her back and quickening her pace. Scully rotated to meet Jean’s eyes and hold her gaze with trust.  

Mulder caught a glimpse of loneliness pass across Jean’s face. A solitude he didn’t believe she deserved and if they could give her a completeness even for a short time, he wanted to do that for her.

“Do you like it hard or slow Jean?” Mulder asked and pinched Scully’s nipple, causing her to groan and tug at the back of his neck.

“Slow, then hard, oh then very hard.”

“Do you like Scully more than me?”

“You are a very attractive man Mr. Mulder, but Dana.. well, she’s.. sooo.. Dana, and I think you know what I mean.”

He did. Scully was beyond intoxication. Drunk on this knowledge it caused him to pump harder, then return to their leisurely pace. “Tell me when to pick up my speed Jean.”

He waited for her. Waited for Jean to catch up to them as he pumped into Scully, stroking her,  kneading her breasts. Mulder could feel Jean’s desolation grow and it distracted him in a way he couldn’t afford. He reached his hand out between Jean’s legs. She spread them wider for him and his long thin finger slid inside. Another one soon followed hooking to rub along her front wall. His thumb replaced her fingers and Jean was going wild. Using her passion he started to move in tandem with his fingers and Scully matched with the movement of her hips. They quickened their pace, Jean sliding and swelling around his fingers as Scully had his cock in her deliciously wet vice.They came together, their moans and screams bouncing off the tile walls, echoing in the steam. Scully rested her head at Mulder’s chest sending small kisses above his heart. Jean slumped down and recovered on the bench. They stayed like that, the three of them, for long minutes. Jean was the first to speak. “I have another workshop in a couple weeks if you’d like to participate. Try again?”

\---

Jean was smiling as she opened the door for them to leave, refreshed and in high spirits, when the man standing on the other side sent her heart into her throat as her gut clenched. Jakob was leaning on the door frame as irresistible as ever. His brooding exterior doing nothing to shadow the piercing blue of the two clear cool pools of water dancing in his eyes. The five o’clock shadow of salt and pepper there to remind her of his knowledgeable skill while his scent gave her an ache not yet satisfied by Mulder’s fingers.  

“Is this your new way of avoiding emotional intimacy?” Jakob asked probing her soul without permission. “It’s been over a month since you’ve returned my calls.” He gave both Mulder and Scully a look, but it didn’t stop him from speaking his mind. “Asking someone to marry them shouldn’t be grounds for a breakup. I miss you and I want to work this out..”


End file.
